OneShot à la carte
by Imeldamizi
Summary: Recueil d'OS slash. OS 2 : Doutes (HPDM). Les doutes peuvent faire bien du mal. Draco va l'apprendre et devra y faire face.
1. Le cadeau de l'aube

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling, je les empreinte juste pour ma fic. Sauf bien sûr tous les personnages qui sortent directement de mon imagination.

**Note :** Voilà mon cadeau pour la nouvelle année ! Un petit one-shot Harry/Draco classé R (le R est plus que justifié !). Je devais le mettre pour Noël mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le finir avant ce soir, dsl. Comme je voulais vous le poster aujourd'hui, ma béta l'a pas encore corrigé, alors soyez indulgent pour mes innombrables fautes, vous savez à quel point je suis nulle en ortho (gros soupir désespéré). Vous fais un gros bisou à tous !!! Bonne lecture !!!

**Je dédie cette fic ma petite Shin que j'adore. C'es ton cadeau de N¨el avec un léger retard, dsl ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire ! Bisou à toi et que la nouvelle année te soit heureuse ! **

**BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNEE 2005 A TOUS !!!!!!**

* * *

**Le cadeau de l'aube.**

* * *

Draco Malefoy contemplait l'immensité de la nuit, debout aux bords du lac gelé de Poudlard. Emmitouflé dans sa grosse cape d'hiver, il ne sentait pas l'air froid sournois qui faisait pourtant tout son possible pour s'insinuer en lui. Pourtant, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était transformé en statue de glace tant il était immobile dans la nuit noire seulement éclair pour des milliers d'étoile. Seule une petite buée blanchâtre qui s'échappait régulièrement de sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, prouvait qu'il était encore vivant.

Si Draco Malefoy, le plus redouté des Serpentard, le Prince des Verts et Argents, était en ce moment même débout tel un piquet loin de l'effervescence des fêtes de Noël, c'était parce qu'il en avait marrede faire semblant d'être heureux. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait du participer au dîner du réveillon, pour faire plaisir à son parrain, Severus Rogue, qui n'inquiétait énormément pour lui. Eh oui, sous ses dehors revêche, l'austère professeur des Potions avait en fait un cœur gros comme ça et il se faisait souvent du mouron pour ce filleul que plus rien ne semblait intéresser depuis la fin de la guerre.

En effet, sept mois plus tôt, l'ultime affrontement entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le survivant avait eu lieu. La grande bataille de leur siècle, que les journaliste appelaient déjà La Meurtrière en référence au nombres effroyable de morts, s'était déroulée dans une immense clairière de la Forêt Interdite, tapis de petites fleurs aux pétales nacrées qui étaient devenu écarlate à la fin de la bataille. Draco s'était battu comme beaucoup d'élèves de sixième et septièmes années (que se soit dans un camp ou dans l'autre), au côté des 'gentils'. Etant non ?!

Que lui Draco Malefoy s'allie à St Potter contre celui qu'il aurait du servir normalement en avait surpris (pour ne pas dire sidéré) plus d'un. Il se souviendrait toujours de la tête de la Belette lorsque Dumbledore l'avait présenté comme un nouveau membre de l'Ordre ! Surtout qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à venir du côté de la Lumière. Il avait entraîné avec lui ses plus fidèles amis (oui ses _amis_ !) avec lui. Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. La bande la plus redoutée de l'école, le sommet de la pyramide hiérarchique de Serpentard.

Tous avaient trahi les leurs pour une cause en laquelle ils croyaient bien plus que certains 'gentils', tous avaient été prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour leur idéologie, tous avaient dit non à la soumission parentale au risque de mourir avant même d'avoir pu rejoindre les forces du Bien. Mais, avec toutes la ruse et la sournoiserie que leur avait enseigné leur si stupide géniteurs, ils avaient réussi à les berné et à revenir à Poudlard pour passer leur sixième année et se mettre sous la protection de Dumbledore tout en proclamant au et fort leur dégoût du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco avait ouvert les yeux durant son été 96, lorsque sa mère avait été sauvagement assassinée sous ses yeux par le Maître de son père. En effet, dès qu'il était rentré chez lui à la fin de sa cinquième année, il avait été appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme bon notre des fils de Mangemort ayant atteint leur seize année. Ce rapatriement avait eu pour but de tester la fidélité de ses futurs soldats et des les entraînés dans une salle spéciale où le temps s'écoulait beaucoup plus vite que dans la réalité. Il avait passé un an dans cette salle, alors que dans le monde réel seul un mois s'était écoulé.

Lorsqu'il en était ressorti, il était plus puissant et cette force qui transpirait à chacun de ses gestes l'avait enivrée. Il avait vu des sorciers trembler devant son pouvoir et se soumettre devant lui comme de vulgaires esclaves. On le craignait dans le rang des fidèles alors qu'il n'était même pas encore un Mangemort. Ce fait lui avait embrumé l'esprit d'une euphorique jouissance. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que cette puissance n'était qu'un stratagème pour faire de lui un esclave comme les autres. Cependant, la dure réalité l'avait frappé de plein fouet une semaine après son retour dans le monde réel.

Le Mage Noir avait découvert qu'un espion sévissait dans ses rangs. Dès lors, il n'avait eu qu'une seule idée en tête : retrouver l'infâme traître. La chasse avait duré une semaine. Sept jours et sept nuits durant lesquels tous les fidèles de Lord Noir avaient été soumis à un interrogatoire très spécial, par le Maître lui-même.

Draco, qui ne se serait jamais douté que le traître en question n'était autre que sa mère, avait passé ces jours d'enquête à regarder avec hauteur et mépris, comme s'ils étaient tous de misérables cafards qui ne méritaient même pas de ramper sur le sol qu'il foulait.

Quand il avait découvert qui était le traître, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait rassemblé tous ses Mangemorts, ainsi que leur progéniture en âge de le servir. Draco se souvenait encore du silence glacial qui avait parcouru les rangs des Mangemort lorsque le Lord Noir avait annoncé d'un ton suintant la satisfaction qu'il avait trouvé l'espion. Il frémit en entendant une nouvelle fois la voix polaire du sinistre Mage siffler le nom de sa mère.

Il se souvenait de la paralysie qui l'avait figé sur place alors que Narcissia Malefoy s'avançait d'une démarche digne et gracieuse vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, son beau visage pâle aussi lisse que la surface d'un lac gelé. Elle n'avait pas crié, elle n'avait pas supplié, elle n'avait même pas bronché sous l'_Endoloris_.

Prenant l'imperturbabilité de sa mère comme une provocation, le Lord Noir l'avait alors soumise à des sorts bien plus barbares qui avaient à jamais détruit la beauté pure de la sorcière. Cependant même lorsqu'elle s'était faite écartelée, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot, se contenant de fixer son bourreau de ses yeux pâles, comme un professeur regarderait un élève désobéissant.

Impressionnante, l'attitude de sa mère en avait laissé muet plus d'un, lui y compris. Elle était morte d'une horrible manière, mais elle avait gardé sa dignité jusqu'à la fin, ne donnant pas la possibilité à son ennemi de la briser.

Draco, lui, était resté là, à la regarder mourir sans rien faire pour la défendre, pour la sauver. Extérieurement, il avait donner l'image d'un être froid qui ne se sentait pas concerné par l'agonie de sa mère. Intérieurement, son cœur avait saigné tout le long de cette torture. Mais il savait qu'au moindre geste de sa part, il subissait le même sort. Et au seul et unique coup d'œil, imperceptible pour les autres tant il avait été fait avec discrétion, que lui avait jeté sa mère, il avait su que si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait, à lui, alors elle perdrait toute sa dignité pour supplier le Lord Noir d'épargner la vie de son fils.

Son attitude indifférente, un brin méprisante, avait été la preuve de sa fidélité à la Cause aux yeux de tous. Du moins pour les Mangemorts, car pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il en était allé tout autrement. Lui, il avait voulu une toute autre sorte de preuve. Une preuve qui avait déchirée Draco, mais qu'il avait donnée avec une désinvolture qui le dégoûtait lui-même. Il avait tué sa mère de ses propres mains. Alors même qu'elle n'était plus qu'un tas de chair ensanglanté qui respirait à peine, il s'était agenouillé près d'elle, l'avait pris dans ses bras à la stupeur générale (même du Mage Noir !), lui avait déposé un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres déchirées et lui avait arraché le cœur d'un geste sec. Tout cela avec un calme effrayant et ce masque si lisse qu'il en paraissait irréel. Les seuls mots qu'il avait prononcés, avaient été :

« Faites de beaux rêves, mère. »

Dits sur un ton si neutre qu'il avait été clair pour tous que la mort de sa mère ne l'affectait en aucune manière. Pour tout ceux qui connaissaient les mœurs des Malefoy, cet acte avait été la preuve incontestée de sa fidélité. Comme toute famille d'assassin, les Malefoy avaient une manière bien particulière de tuer leurs proies, comme une signature. Le baiser sur les lèvres était le symbole de la possession, signifiant cette la personne la recevant été chasse gardée d'un Malefoy.

Arracher le cœur de la victime renvoyait à un ancien culte de magie noire, qui disait qu'extraire le cœur de l'ennemi empêchait celui-ci d'atteindre la paix éternelle. Quant à la phrase, c'était celle que tout assassin Malefoy disait à sa proie lorsqu'elle rendait son dernier souffle. Bien sûr, il existait un rituel contrant cette malédiction, mais cela très peu de personne le savait. Et Draco n'avait eu qu'à l'exécuter lorsqu'il était revenu à Poudlard, pour libérer l'âme de sa mère.

Il ferma d'un coup son esprit à ce souvenir douloureux lorsque le visage ensanglanté de sa mère surgit devant ses yeux. Il en avait fait d'horrible cauchemar durant des mois, avant que Harry Potter ne les exorcise pour lui. Malheureusement de temps à autres le souvenir resurgissait le laissant amer et désillusionné, dégoûté de lui-même qui n'avait même pas pu sauver cette mère qu'il prétendait aimer plus que tout.

Le Mage Noir avait été si satisfait de lui qu'il avait décidé de lui mettre la Marque avant son dix-septième anniversaire. Durant la semaine qui avait suivit, il avait été préparé à recevoir celle-ci dans une tour paisible et serein, bien caché au très fond d'une contré sauvage d'Albanie, loin de l'agitation du monde magique.

Là, il avait eu tout le temps pour repenser à ce moment cauchemardesque. La journée, il restait des heures assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre à contemplé la foret noire et menaçante qui s'étendait à la fenêtre de sa chambre, repassant sans cesse la mort de sa mère dans sa tête. La nuit, il dormait d'un sommeil artificiel créé par hypnose pour que son visage reste serein pendant qu'il sommeillait, à fin que sa douleur soit invisible aux yeux d'un éventuel visiteur. Mais la encore, il ne faisait que rêver de la mort de sa mère, avec netteté terrifiante.

C'était dans cette prison faite de silence et de torture mentale qu'il avait reçu la lettre de sa mère. Celle-ci l'avait rédigé bien avant son décès et l'avait ensorcelée pour qu'il la reçoive si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. C'était une longue lettre qui révélait certaine chose sur le seigneur des Ténèbres et sur sa mère.

Il avait appris que le Maître n'était en faite qu'un Sang-mêlé totalement sous l'emprise de sa propre magie (eh oui, la magie toute merveilleuse qu'elle soit avait sa propre volonté – voilà pourquoi il était si difficile à la maîtriser – et incontrôlée, elle pouvait devenir aussi néfaste qu'un poison, distillant lentement la mort dans l'esprit). Que la cause n'était en faite qu'une puéril vengeance d'un gamin rejeté par son père moldu. Que les Mangemorts, loin d'être de puissants sorciers comme ils s'en gaussaient, n'étaient que des pantins sans volonté basant le sol que fouille un être indigne d'eux.

Il avait aussi découvert la vie de sa mère. Son amour impossible pour James Potter qu'elle avait tenté de protéger jusqu'à la fin, puis à travers son fils. Sa décision d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix en tant qu'espionne. Son mariage avec son père dans le seul but d'être à une place stratégique pour mieux épier les Mangemorts. Les traîtrises faites à son camp que pour mieux bernés le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son amitié avec Severus Rogue, le seul à véritablement la comprendre et sur le plan idéologique et sur le point sentimental (là Draco s'était posé pas mal de questions). Et son amour inconditionnel pour lui, son merveilleux fils, la joie de sa vie.

Son cœur lui avait fait mal à en mourir mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître, gardant sa souffrance au plus profond de lui-même, car il avait su que si jamais il montrait une once de regret ou de peine, il subirait le même sort. Oh il n'avait pas voulu vivre pour lui-même, son acte monstrueux lui avait élevé toute estime de lui-même, il n'avait pensé qu'à mourir dès le moment où sa mère avait rendu l'âme. Non, il était resté en vie pour sa mère, justement. Pour que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain, pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencé, pour se battre à sa place.

Le dernier jour de son isolement, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait désigné Severus Rogue comme escorte. Son professeur des Potions devait le libérer de sa tour d'ivoire pour le ramener au château de son Maître où aurait lieu la cérémonie. Cependant, Draco n'avait jamais vu les pierre grises et froides suintante de mort de l'imposante battisse. Nommé son parrain comme escorte avait été une belle erreur du Lord noir.

Rogue, qui entant que son parrain, savait parfaitement que sous son visage vide, un torrent de douleur et de peine, avait tout mis en œuvre pour le sortir de ce merdier. Surtout lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point son filleul chéri avait ouvert les yeux sur la duplicité du Mage Noir. Avec l'accord de Dumbledore, il avait préparé son 'évasion' ruinant sa couverture par la même occasion.

Une fois en sécurité à Poudlard, Draco avait enfin donné libre court à son chagrin. Il avait alors pleuré pour la première fois de sa vie. Pas ses larmes de crocodiles qu'il laissait couler d'habitude pour obtenir des autres ce qu'il voulait. Non. Cette fois-ci cela avait été de véritables larmes. De belles larmes argentées remplies de tristesse et de douleur. Il avait pleurait toute une nuit, avant de se redresser, remettant en place son masque de froideur. Seul, son parrain avait été témoin de ce moment de faiblesse.

Il avait passé le reste de ses vacances à Poudlard, où il avait appris à connaître ces gens qu'il méprisait tellement quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait appris à apprécier la malice de Dumbledore, l'austérité de McGonagall, et même la maladresse de Hagrid. Et puis lorsque Harry Potter, son ennemis de toujours était arrivé, une semaine avant la rentrée avec toutes la famille Weasley, il avait envié l'amitié et l'amour qui les unissait alors même qu'il leur présentait un visage fermé et distant. Ils avaient appris son revirement et ils en étaient restés sans voix, sauf Potter qui n'avait pas véritable parut surpris.

Draco les comprenait lorsqu'il se souvenait de toutes les conneries qu'il avait pu dire quand il était encore aveuglé par ses œillères. Cependant l'appui de Dumbledore et le soutien assez étonnant du Survivant, avaient vite fait taire les mauvaises langues. Draco avait été assez étonné de voir la confiance que les membres de l'Ordre mettaient en Potter. En Dumbledore, c'était normal, étant donné le charisme et la puissance du vieil homme. Et puis surtout, le directeur était à même de supporter cette étouffante confiance. Mais cela devait être lourd à porter pour un adolescent, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Draco avait plaint Potter.

A la rentrée scolaire, Draco avait été consterné de voir que sur tous les Serpentard de sixième et septième années, seuls dix étaient revenus à Poudlard – quelques Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et même Gryffondor manquèrent aussi à l'appel. Les autres, à n'en pas douter, étaient déjà marqué ou suivaient un entraînement intense pour devenir de parfaites machines à tuer. Mais, il avait été ravi de voir parmi les 'revenants', ses fidèles amis.

Dès qu'ils avaient pu s'éclipsé, ils s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre de Préfet-en-chef de Draco pour avoir une discussion sérieuse. Ils lui avaient raconté leur déboire et la difficulté qu'ils avaient eu à s'échapper du château du lord noir. Il avait écouté leur péripétie avec respect, pouffant de temps à autre lorsqu'ils lui contaient les passages les plus rocambolesque de leur périple – comme lorsque Pansy avait du faire la cour à un satyre pour qu'il les laisser passer ! Elle avait toujours eu un don avec les pervers ! Ou quand ils avaient du monter dans un camion rempli de cochon d'un vieux moldu qui avait eu l'amabilité de les prendre en stop !

Le lendemain, un autre événement aller bouleverser la vie de Draco : le grand Harry Potter, figure de la lutte contre le Mage Noir, était venu le voir et lui avait tendu la main devant toute les Grande Salle. Pendant un bref moment, dans le silence pesant qui les avait entouré, il avait eu envie de refuser cette main, comme le brun avait rejeté la sienne en première année. Mais la signification toute symbolique de ce geste était trop importante pour qu'il écoute son orgueil mal placé. Et puis, il avait sincèrement eu envie de prendre cette main étonnement petite pour un garçon.

Il frissonna en se remémorant la douceur de cette main lorsque la sienne l'avait prise, en se rappelant de la violence de ses battements de cœur, en se souvenant de l'étrange lueur qui avait traversé les prunelles émeraude du Gryffondor à cet instant. Ce moment resterait toujours gravé dans sa mémoire. Car cela avait été pour lui le début de sa montée vers la lumière, s'arrachant à ses ténèbres si sombre et froid.

A partir de cet instant, tout s'était enchaîné, faisant de sa sixième année, la plus horrible. Tout d'abord, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait cru bon de se rappeler à la mémoire de la communauté sorcier en déclenchant plusieurs attaques aux points stratégiques du camp adverse. Et bien qu'il ait gagné quelques batailles, la plus parts de ses attaques avaient été repoussés par l'Ordre du Phénix et le Ministère de la magie. Celui-ci étant beaucoup plus efficace depuis que cet incapable de Fudge avait été limogé.

Et suite, le Mage Noir avait tenté de faire craquer le Survivant en s'attaquant aux personnes qui lui était chère. C'est ainsi que les Weasley avaient été plusieurs fois la cible des Mangemorts (Percy et Ginny Weasley perdant la vie dans ses agressions. Mrs Weasley avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas réconcilié avec Percy et que Ginny était sa seule fille), que Hagrid avait du faire face à trois féroces chimères dans la Forêt Interdite (heureusement le demi-frère du semi-géant l'avait défendu), que Remus Lupin s'était pris une balle en argent durant une terrifiante chasse aux Loups-garous (il n'avait du la vie qu'à l'intervention inespéré de Tonks).

Mais Potter n'avait pas craqué. Il était resté stoïque au plus grand étonnement de Draco qui connaissait l'impulsivité malheureuse du Gryffondor. Il s'était concentré sur son entraînement spécial n'attendant qu'une chose : la confrontation finale avec le Lord Noir où il lui ferait payer au centuple chaque goutte de sang versait par ses amis. Et il l'avait fait !

Draco qui avait eu le malheureux privilège d'assister au combat entre les deux ennemis, en restait encore bluffé. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un sorcier pouvait infligé la mort avec tant de cruauté et de pitié mêlé. Le duel avait duré cinq heures, trente-quatre minutes et vingt-sept secondes (ce temps avait tellement été scandé par les journaux que tout le monde magique le connaissait par cœur !).

Sortilèges, incantations et coups s'étaient allègrement échangés avec une puissance et une maîtrise presque surréaliste. Le duel avait été si époustouflant que peu à peu les soldats des deux camps avaient cessé le combat pour le contemplant, mettant ainsi implicitement leur sort entre les mains de leur champion respectif. Et puis, il y avait eu l'instant…

L'instant où le Survivant s'était pris une incantation de haute magie noire de plein fouet. En sang, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, Harry Potter le sauveur du monde, avait paru condamné pour la plus grande horreur de ses alliés et la plus immense jubilation de ses ennemis. Alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait commis sa plus grosse erreur.

Suintant de satisfaction, il avait décoché un magistral coup de poing à son ennemi qui s'était rudement effondré au sol. Puis, il était venu au-dessus de lui et avait écrasé de son pied la poitrine du Survivant tout en se gaussant de sa victoire. Mais, alors même qu'il allait trancher la tête de Potter de la lame noire de son épée, le brun avait brandit son magnifique katana à une vitesse phénoménale qui n'avait laissé aucune chance au Lord Noir. Il avait planté la lame en cristal brillante de magie, dans l'estomac de son ennemi, le transperçant de part en part. Le Mage noir en avait lâché son épée de surprise. Potter s'était levé lentement et avait retiré sa lame en poussant son adversaire d'un coup de pieds.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était effondré et une onde d'énergie s'était échappée de son corps, soufflant tout sur son passage. Balayé, Draco avait du se raccrocher à une énorme tronc d'arbre pour ne pas être emporté. Lorsqu'il avait pu enfin voir ce qui se passait, il avait remarqué avec horreur que le Mage Noir était encore vivant et qu'il semblait en parfaite santé. Tout d'abord euphoriques à cette constatation, les Mangemorts avaient vite déchanté lorsque Potter avait pris la parole. La question qu'il avait posé à son ennemis resterait à jamais gravé dans l'esprit de Draco tut comme la réaction de ce dernier.

« Alors, tom, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir perdu tous ses pouvoirs ? De n'être pas plus que les moldus que tu hais tant ? »

L'hideux Mage Noir avait alors touché son ventre où pas une goutte de sang ne sortait malgré le coup porté, avant de hurler comme un dément devant une découverte essentielle. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que Draco apprit que le katana de Potter n'était pas une simple épée. Le métal de sa lame était du Dolmacrosh, minéraux extrêmement rare mais que toute être pourvu d'une once de magie fuyait comme un Détraqueur. Car cet élément été le seul à anéantir la magie d'un être sans aucun espoir de retour. Mais sur le coup, très peu des sorciers et autres peuples magiques présents avaient compris ce qui se passait.

Puis, le Lord Noir avait fini de brailler et avait fixé Potter comme un dément. Un silence pesant s'était abattu sur le champ de bataille. Silence qui fut bientôt interrompu par le bruit métallique. Tous s'étaient tournés vers Potter qui tenait un objet noir à la main.

« C'est un pistolet, Tom. » avait dit Potter, en voyant que le Lord Noir fixait l'arme avec une peur perplexe. « C'est une arme moldue qui tue aussi bien qu'un _Avada_. Tu vois, je me suis dis que la perte des tes pouvoirs magique à vie était une bonne punition pour tous tes crimes. Mais la Mort m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas à moi de décider de ton châtiment. Mon seul choix est la manière dont tu vas mourir. Alors je me suis dis que mourir par une arme moldue _comme_ un moldu, serait tout à fait approprié pour être comme toi qui _apprécie_ tellement les moldus. »

Cela avait été dit d'un ton neutre qui avait glacé le sang de Draco. Il avait découvert que Potter pouvait être une personne impitoyable et terrifiante. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait un pas en comprenant ce que le Survivant disait.

« Mais, j'ai aussi décidé de te laisser une chance. » avait reprit Potter, sur le même ton. « La roulette russe, tu connais ? C'est une coutume _moldue_. On ne met qu'une balle dans le revolver et on tire. Si la chance est avec nous, on vit, sinon, on meurt. Simple non ? … hum… comme je vois que tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir le faire le premier, je me lance. »

Draco s'était figé, entendant à peine les cris d'horreur et de protestation des amis du Survivant. Alors sous les yeux écarquillés de stupeur de l'assistance, Potter avait mis l'arme sur sa tempe et avait appuyé sur la gâchette…

Potter avait eu de la chance, rien ne s'était passé.

« Et bien on dirait que la Mort ne veut pas encore de moi ! » s'était exclamé avec une pointe de déception qui avait estomaqué tout le monde. « A toi, maintenant ! Allons Tom, cesses de faire l'enfant ! Ca ne sert à rien de t'enfuir comme ça ! Tu dois y passer toi aussi ! »

Et sur ses bonnes paroles, Potter avait tiré sur le Mage Noir fuyant. Dans le silence pesante qui les avait enveloppé, seul l'impacte sec de la balle sur la tête du Mage Noir avait retentit. Avec invraisemblance, tous avaient vu le crâne du sinistre Seigneur des Ténèbres exploser en projetant une giclé de sang et des bouts de cerveau autour de lui. Le corps hideux de l'homme était tombé dans un bruit mat, souillant les quelques fleurs encore blanches de son sang pourpre.

« Et bien, on dirait que ce n'était pas ton jour de chance, Tom ! » avait simplement dit Potter, avant de s'effondrer à son tour, un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

Depuis il ne s'était pas réveillé. Pourtant les meilleurs Médicomages du monde magique avaient tenté de le faire revenir, mais rien à faire, Harry Potter restait toujours dans son profond sommeil, tel Endymion à qui Zeus avait donné la beauté et la jeunesse éternelle à condition qu'il demeure à jamais endormi.

Et puis, Draco était désespéré, soupirant après la seule personne qui avait su faire battre son cœur mais qui lui était totalement inaccessible.

En effet, durant l'année qui avait précédé la chute du Mage Noir, Draco avait appris à mieux connaître le Survivant. Ils avaient appris tous les deux à mettre les différents et leurs préjugés de côté pour se découvrir. Il était tombé éperdument amoureux de chaque découverte faites sur le Survivant. Il était si dingue de lui qu'il n'avait eu aucune relation sexuelle depuis qu'il s'était enfin avoué ses sentiments pour son tendre ennemi. Il savait que Harry le désirait – il était suffisamment expérimenté pour savoir lorsqu'on le voulait et les quelques regards fiévreuse qu'il avait surpris posé sur lui avaient été plus que éloquent sur ce que Harry souhaitait lui faire ! – mais est-ce que le désir ardent qu'il avait lui dans ses prunelles vertes cachait autre chose de plus à son égard ? Est-ce que ce désir pouvait amener à relation plus profonde ?

En tous les cas, Draco profiterait au maximum de ce que son aimé voudrait bien lui donner, même si avoir l'amour de Harry était ce qu'il souhaitait le plus. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion ayant été trop amèrement déçu dans sa vie pour se permettre une nouvelle déconvenue. Mais avant d'envisager toute relation amoureuse ou charnelle avec Harry, il fallait encore que celui-ci sorte de son coma.

Les yeux brillant de tristesse, il fixa le ciel velours où des milliers de diamants scintillés. C'est là qu'il vit une étoile filante travers l'immensité noir, narguant ses sœurs si statiques.

_« Fais un vœu, Draco_ _»_ murmura une voix familière à son oreille.

Et sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'exécuta, ne se demandant même pas qui avait bien pu lui parler, ni comment cette personne le connaissait.

« Je souhaite que Harry se réveille. Même s'il ne doit jamais être à moi, je veux juste pouvoir me noyer à nouveau dans ses yeux émeraude. » murmura-t-il d'une voix si faible que lui même ne la reconnue pas.

Il se rendit compte avec une certaine horreur qu'il avait les yeux brouillés de larmes et que s'il n'y prêtait pas garde, elles allaient couler, dévoilant sa vulnérabilité. D'un geste rageur, il les essuya en étouffant la petite voix gémissante qui criait au fond de son cœur. Il ne devait pas céder. Si jamais il s'effondrait maintenant, après avoir attendu temps de temps, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais sortir de la dépression. Malheureusement, avoir passé ces quinze derniers jours à faire semblait d'être heureux et de s'amuser, alors que son cœur saignait de voir son amour immobile, avait rudement mis à l'épreuve sa maîtrise légendaire. Aveuglé par les larmes, la souffrance et l'amertume il hurla à la nuit, sans se souciait d'être entendu :

« Harry, reviens-nous bordel !! »

« Et bien, quel cri du cœur ! » constata une voix froide derrière lui.

Draco sursauta légèrement, mais ne se retourna pas, sachant parfaitement qui était dans son dos. Theodore Nott. Lui seul était capable de sortir ce genre de commentaire sans donner l'impression à la personne à qui il l'adressait qu'il se moquait de lui. C'était juste un constat. Cependant, Draco s'en serait bien passé !

Il essuya ses joues humides de pleurs le plus discrètement possible. Il ne manquerait plus que des spectateurs à cette scène pathétique ! Lorsqu'il sut qu'il était parfaitement présentable, il se tourna vers son ami qui était à trois de lui, les mains dans les poches de son épaisse cape d'hiver. Derrière lui Blaise Zabini regardait le lac tout en tirant sur une cigarette, emmitouflé dans son manteau en peau de dragon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda Draco, une brin agressif.

« Nous rien. Crois bien que si cela n'avait tenu qu'à nous, on t'aurait laissé devenir la statue de glace que tu souhaites tant être ! Mais Pansy, Vincent et Grégory sommes allés se coucher en nous sommant de ramener tes fesses dans la chaleur de ta chambre ! » répliqua Blaise, en esquissant un sourire sarcastique.

« Et accessoirement, ton cher parrain nous a envoyé te dire que si tu n'es pas dans ton lit cinq minutes, il viendrais te chercher lui-même. » compléta Theo, avec son flegme habituelle.

_Tous des emmerdeurs !_ songea Draco en se dirigeant vers le château d'un pas rageur.

Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser s'apitoyer sur son sort tranquillement ?! Non bien sûr ! C'était trop leur demander !

Les deux autres garçons le regarder s'éloigner sans faire mine de lui suivre.

« Il faudrait que Potter se réveille vite ou notre petit dragon va finir par faire une bêtise. » dit sombre Blaise en allumant une cigarette.

« Hum. » fit seulement Theo en reportant son regard vers le lac.

Son camarade lui jetant un coup d'œil de biais.

« Je t'ai connus plus éloquent, mon cher Théo. » ironisa le brun en faisant des cercles de fumée. « Cela ne t'inquiète pas de voir Draco sombrer peu à peu dans la morosité, tout ça à cause d'un ange aussi ténébreux que le Diable ? »

L'autre ne réagit même pas. Blaise soupira.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose en ce monde qui arriverait à capter ton attention, Theodore Nott ? » demanda-il d'une voix étrange qui paraissait presque désespérée.

« Tes lèvres. » répondit sobrement le Serpentard.

Blaise fut si surpris qu'il s'étrangla avec la fumée de sa cigarette. Il fut pris d'une violemment quinte de toux qui l'empêcha de parler pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il se remit, il fixa l'autre garçon avec les yeux ronds, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Pendant tous ce temps, l'énigmatique Théodore Nott n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours plongé dans la contemplation du lac.

« Quoi ??? » s'écria Blaise, totalement dérouté.

Et pour dérouter Blaise Zabini le Cynique, il en fallait beaucoup !

Theo tourna lentement la tête vers lui, si lentement que le brun eut l'impression qu'il était frappé du maléfice de l'escargot. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux durant un temps qui parut durer une éternité à Blaise, puis il franchit la courte distance qui les séparait et se planta à devant lui, si proche que leur nez se touchaient presque.

« Tes lèvres me passionnent. » murmura Théo avant de s'emparer de sa bouche avec un fougue qui le laissa stupéfait.

_Lucifer, serait-il possible qu'il… qu'il… comme je… je… ?!?_ songea le brun les yeux ronds alors que sa langue répondait machinalement à celle, exigeante, de l'autre garçon.

« Oui, c'est possible, idiot ! Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je te le dise ! Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'étaler mes sentiments, ni de donner dans la niaiserie dégoulinante de guimauve ! » le prévient Theo tout contre ses lèvres. « Maintenant, cesse de penser et embrasser-moi ! »

Ce fut sans aucun doute la déclaration d'amour la moins romantique que n'eut jamais Blaise, mais ce fut la plus importante !

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Draco entra dans sa chambre de Préfet-en-chef d'un pas rageur. Il se déshabilla en vitesse et passa dans la salle de bain adjacente. Après une bonne douche bien chaude, il revint dans la chambre et mit son pyjama en soie. Il se coucha, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil noir au corbeau de son parrain qui l'espionnait à travers la vitre de sa chambre.

D'un mouvement rageur de baguette, il tira les rideaux de la fenêtre et éteignit la lumière. Il s'enfouit sous sa couette et ferma les yeux dans une tentative louable pour s'endormir. Mais bien sûr, comme il l'avait prévu, le sommeil le fuyait.

Il resta de longues minutes ainsi, il se tourner et se retourner dans son lit entre deux soupirs exaspéré. Puis, en ayant totalement marre de courir après Morphée, il se leva et passa sa robe de chambre, sans rallumer la lumière. D'un pas décidé, il traversa la pièce et sortit.

Il marcha un instant à travers les couloirs sombres et froids du château, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrêta devant une porte blanche qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. L'infirmerie. Là où était Harry Potter, profondément endormi dans un immense lit blanc, comme l'une de ces princesses de conte de fée. Sauf que là, le baiser du prince charmant n'avait eu aucun effet.

Draco savait que c'était stupide, mais il avait tenté de réveiller son amour par un baiser ! Bien sûr – ou hélas – cela n'avait pas marché. Pire même, sa lamentable solution lui avait mis face à une réalité vraiment dérangeante et douloureuse : il n'était peut-être pas le prince charmant de Harry. Et la seule idée qu'un autre réussisse à l'atteindre dans son monde de brume alors que lui y avait échoué, surtout ce cette manière-là, le plongeait dans un état proche de l'anéantissement.

Harry était à lui et à personne d'autre ! Lui seul avait le droit de le toucher ainsi !

Poussant un soupir proche du grognement, il pénétra dans l'infirmerie, attiré par une force mystérieuse. Il prit tout de même la peine d'activer son pouvoir de Kamailéon, pour pas que cette dragonne de Pomfresh le voit.

La pièce était vide et plongé dans le noir. D'un pas souple, il se dirigea vers le fond, là où était la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de Harry. Vérifiant d'abord que l'infirmière ne se cachait pas dans les alentour, prête à bondir sur lui au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins avant de le foutre dehors, il tourna lentement la poignet et ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas la faire grincer.

Il entra vite dans la pièce et referma lentement le battant derrière lui. Il désactiva son pouvoir, tout en se tournant vers le lit. Le soupir de soulagement qu'il voulut pousser à la réussite de son entreprise se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il fit face au lit et qu'il vit que son occupant était loin de jouer aux princesses endormies attendant leurs braves sauveurs.

Harry était assis sur l'immense lit, au milieu d'une flopé de draps immaculés. Ses cheveux ténèbres scintillant tel le diamant noir, sa peau pâle rendue presque translucide par les rayons argent de la lune, ses yeux verts brillant de flamme sombres dans l'écrin de ses longs cils, sa bouche fine aussi rouge que le pêchée, Harry Potter était une véritable tentation, même pour le plus pieux des Saints. Et Draco était loin, mais alors trèèèèèès loin d'être un saint !

Harry regardait le croissant de lune visible à travers la fenêtre face à sa couche, dont les rayons argentés donnaient cette teinte presque irréelle à la pièce. L'esprit totalement hors service, le corps en feu, Draco fixa bouche bée la créature de rêve assise sur l'immense lit. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque Harry sentit sa présence et tourna le visage vers lui. Ses prunelles émeraude plongèrent dans les siennes et Draco crut qu'il allait se consumer sur place. Un violent désir brûlait ses reins, alors que le pantalon de son pyjama se faisait douloureusement serré. Il respira de manière irrégulière et tremblait légèrement.

_Merde, c'est pire que d'habitude ! Pourquoi me fait-il cet effet-là ?_ pesta Draco en lui-même, sentant un douleur pincement venir lui étreindre le cœur alors que ses reins s'embrasaient.

Il aimait Harry, il l'aimait de tout son cœur, il était près à tout sacrifier pour lui. Mais la sournoise faible qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, le déroutait totalement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre ainsi le contrôle de lui-même, d'être si vulnérable, si dépendant de quelqu'un. Et ce la l'effrayait. Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit ait autant de pouvoir sur lui. Il ne voulait pas finir comme son père.

Pourtant, même si son esprit criait au scandale à la seule idée que Harry puisse avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui, son cœur, lui, tenait un tout autre discours. Il avait envie de se donner totalement à Harry. De lui donner tout ce qui pouvait être donné à l'être aimé. Son corps, son esprit, son âme. Tout comme, il voulait tout prendre de Harry, le posséder entièrement, le marquer comme sien aux yeux du monde.

C'était son souhait le plus chère, le plus ardent. Et il était en train de le détruire à petit feu car jamais il ne se réalisera. Harry avait beau être gay – cela avait fait la Une de tous les journaux, lorsque deux ans plus tôt, le survivant avait été surpris en fâcheuse posture avec Seamus Finnigan – et ne plus le détester, Draco était certain qu'il ne le considérerait jamais comme autre chose qu'un compagnon de bataille, voir un ami au mieux. Et cette pensée le désespérait.

Il était tant empêtré dans sa réflexion douloureuse, qu'il ne vit pas l'objet de ses pensées se lever doucement du lit, faisant tomber les draps au passage, et s'avancer vers lui d'un pas félin, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit deux pieds blancs jaillir dans son champ de vision qu'il releva la tête.

Il recula d'un pas et étouffa un gémissement quand ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux de Harry. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui le rendait insoutenable. De la détermination, une immense détermination qui pliait à son bon-vouloir celle des autres, et une lueur plus sombre, plus ardente qui donna le vertige à Draco. Du désir. Harry le désirait. _Lui_…

« Harry… » souffla-t-il, ne croyant pas ce qu'il lisait dans ce regard si chère à son cœur.

Le brun fit un pas vers lui, sans le quitter du regard. Ils n'étaient maintenant séparés plus que par quelques misérables centimètres. Il se mit légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour que ses yeux soient à la hauteur de ceux de Draco. Celui-ci frémit en sentant le souffle de Harry sur ses lèvres brûlantes. Harry était si proche de lui, qu'il sentait la chaleur que dégageait son corps.

« Draco… » murmura le brun d'un voix étrangement grave pour quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis plusieurs mois. « J'ai envie de toi… depuis si longtemps… »

Ces mots le clouèrent sur place, alors qu'un vertige le prit. Quoi ?? Avait-il bien entendu ?? Harry, le Harry dont il était éperdument amoureux, venait de lui susurrer qu'il avait envie de _lui_, Draco Malefoy ?! … … … Non ! C'était impossible ! Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve !

Mais oui ! Un rêve ! Il avait du s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte et il était en plein songe. Un très doux rêve, comme il en avait fait des dizaines depuis le coma de Harry. Des rêves qui paraissaient si réels que lorsqu'il se réveillait seul dans son lit le lendemain, il en tremblait de désespoir, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Quel idiot ! Il aurait du savoir dès l'instant où il avait vu le brun éveillé que c'était _encore_ l'un de ses songes !

Des songes où Harry et lui faisaient toujours l'amour avec déraison comme s'ils ne pouvaient contrôler la passion qui les consumait. Des songes où Harry, loin d'être le vertueux petit Gryffondor, devenait sensuel et audacieux, lui faisant des choses si libertines qu'il avait l'impression de mourir à chaque fois. Des songes où Draco le faisait sien avec délicatesse, violence, tendresse, ardeur, vénération, maîtrise, un nombre incalculable de fois, dans des positions toujours différentes. Des songes où Harry était son meilleur ami, son amant, son fiança, son mari, son âme sœur, son amour.

Oui, cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve…

Une langue humide taquinant la commissure de ses lèvres le ramena à la réalité. Retenant son souffle, il frémit alors qu'elle redessinait le contour de ses lèvres avec une lenteur torturante. Puis, il sentit sa lèvre inférieure être délicatement sursauté par une bouche chaude, avant qu'elle ne fasse la même chose avec sa lèvre supérieure. Cette douce caresse était déjà très sensuelle, mais la 'supporter' alors que Harry ne le quittait pas un seul instant du regard était d'un érotisme tel qu'il sentit ses jambes devenir toute molles, sa respiration se faisant plus haletante. Son cœur cognait si frénétiquement dans sa poitrine qu'il était sûr que le brun devait l'entendre.

Lorsque Harry introduisit la langue dans sa bouche, il ne put se contrôler d'avantage. Saisissant son amant imaginaire dans ses bras – une main dans son dos pour le coller au maximum contre lui, l'autre enfoui dans ses mèches rebelles –, il l'embrassa fougueusement, obligeant Harry à ouvrir plus la bouche pour la fouiller avec ardeur. Loin d'être rebuter par ce traitement indélicat, le brun lui passa les bras autour du cou et répondit à son baiser avec passion. Leur langue se mêlèrent, se taquinèrent, se goûtant avec délice et fièvre.

Seul le manque d'air leur fit interrompre leur baiser. Draco ferma les yeux en posant son front contre celui de Harry, lui caressant le dos de sa main, le corps frissonnant de désir.

« J'ai envie de toi, Dray. » murmura à nouveau son amant.

Un autre frémissement le parcourut à cause du coup de langue tentateur qui accompagnait ses mots. De plus le surnom que son amant utilisé avec tant d'affection dans ses songes avait aussi fait son petit effet. Draco eut un sourire triste en se disant qu'il allait encore faire un très beau rêve. Mais un songe restait un songe. Demain, il se réveillerait pour constater qu'il était à nouveau seul dans son lit, son polochon pour unique compagnie. Mais pour l'instant, il allait profiter un peu de son amant irréel.

Passant ses bras sur les cuisses de Harry, il le souleva contre lui – le brun noua aussitôt ses jambes autour de sa taille – et le porta sur l'immense lit, alors que sa bouche reprenait avidement la sienne. Posant un genou sur le matelas, il se laissant lentement tombé sur la couche, son précieux fardeau dans les bras, sans interrompre leur baiser. Il frotta langoureusement son bas-ventre contre celui de Harry, leur arrachant à tous deux des gémissement de plaisir, mêlé de frustration. Le brun se colla encore plus à lui, comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui, tout en approfondissant leur baiser.

La main de Draco remonta lentement la blouse blanche que portait Harry, sous laquelle il était totalement nu, effleurant légèrement sa peau du bout des doigts. Le brun gémit dans sa bouche en se cambrant, voulant plus de contact. Draco interrompit leur baiser pour lui enlever le vêtement encombrant, puis il s'assit sur genoux, contemplant avec délectation ce corps fin et nacré offert à lui. Il passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le sexe érigé de Harry pointer insolemment vers lui.

Il passa le bout de l'indexe sur le gland rouge en une caresse légère qui fit gémir Harry, alors qu'il se arquait pour en quémander plus. Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur. Mais loin d'être gêné, Harry soutint son regard, ses yeux verts assombris de désir, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Déglutissant devant cette vision ensorceleuse, il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres avec férocité.

Il quitta sa bouche, malgré le cri de protestation de son amant, pour tracer un sillon humide sur de la commissure de ses lèvres au lobe de son oreille, en passant par la ligne fine de sa mâchoire. Harry haleta parcourut par de violent frisson à cette caresse. Draco joua longuement avec le lobe de son oreille, sachant que son Harry imaginaire était très sensible à cet endroit. Et en effet, le brun poussa des cris de plaisir étranglés, les mains enfouis dans la chevelure blonde de son amant.

Puis Draco descendit lentement le long de son cou, insistant sur sa clavicule, avant de déposer une pluie de baiser sur son épaule, le long de son bras, sur sa main, avant de sucer délicatement chacun de ses doigts. Harry ferma les yeux, souffla son prénom, la respiration saccadé. Puis Draco fit subir le même traitement à son autre bras, avec la même lenteur, la même suavité.

Lorsqu'il vit Harry trembler de désir, il décida de s'occuper de son torse. D'abord avec ses mains qui dessinèrent des arabesques sensuelles sur sa peau, s'attardant sur ses mamelons durcis, puis par sa langue qui fit les mêmes caresses que ses mains, traçant ses chemins humides sur cette peau si douce. Draco attrapa un mamelon dressé et lui fit subir la plus délicieuse des tortures, pendant que sa main s'était refermée avidement sur le membre fièrement éveillé de son amant, entamant des va et vient langoureux. Harry poussa un cri en se cambrant, rejetant la tête en arrière, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Draco leva les yeux vers lui, sans cesser ses brûlantes caresses, adorant voir le brun lorsqu'il était ainsi abandonné au plaisir.

« Dray… » haleta Harry.

Souriant, Draco fit subir le même traitement à l'autre pointe de chair, alors que ses doigts redessinaient le contour du gland découvert. Il sentit Harry attraper ses cheveux à pleines mains pour le rapprocher plus de lui, tandis que ses hanches bougeaient frénétiquement, à la recherche de l'assouvissement final. Mais Ce n'était pas dans sa main que Draco voulait qu'il jouisse. Délaissant le bout de chair érigé, sa langue descendit lentement sur son ventre, s'attardant sur son nombril, sans qu'il arrête de le caresser de la main.

Harry grogna sourdement en poussant de ses mains, sa tête vers le bas, mourrant sous le délicieux supplice. Draco sourit à nouveau devant les tentatives désespérées de son amant pour qu'il lui prodigue enfin l'intime caresse. Mais joueuse, sa langue contourna le ses douloureusement dressé, pour allait se perdre sur sa cuisse, alors que sa main cessa ses mouvements aguicheur à la plus grande frustration de Harry qui en grogna de protestation.

Cependant, loin de céder aux exigences de son amant, Draco prit son temps pour parsemer toute la jambe droite de Harry de baisers avides, avant d'aller honorer son autre jambe.

« Draco ! » souffla Harry, avec irritation.

Cela ne fit que sourire diaboliquement le blond qui lui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur.

« Ca se paiera ! » grimaça Harry.

Cependant sa menace ne fut pas des plus impressionnante car la langue de Draco avait trouvé l'un de ses autres points sensible – juste dans le creux de son genou – ce qui le fit glapir pathétiquement.

« Vraiment ?! » demanda narquoisement Draco, avant de reprendre sa caresse.

Pour toute réponse, il eut un cri étouffé. Il continua ainsi pendant un instant, avant de remonter lentement vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, en plongeant son regard clair dans ceux de Harry. Il vit celui-ci se mordre sauvagement la lèvres inférieure pour ne par crier, alors qu'il le regardait se diriger avec une lenteur sadique vers la partie la plus douloureuse de son corps.

Draco passa un bout de sa langue sur l'un des testicules de Harry en mesurant la texture, sans le quitter des yeux. Puis, il en prit dans sa bouche pour le cajoler avec tendresse. Harry cri, enfermant à demi les yeux, son sexe pulsant douloureusement.

« Dray … » souffla Harry d'une voix mourante.

Draco savoura son autre testicule sans prêter attention aux suppliques de son amant.

« Draco, je vais crever si tu ne… »

Il ne put finir car sa fin de sa phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit une langue gourmande passe sur son gland brûlant.

« Oh Merlin ! »

Draco suça ce gland pourpre avec délice, retraçant amoureusement chacune de ses courbes, toujours sans quitter son amant des ses yeux. Il vit Harry jeter la tête en arrière en haletant bruyamment, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés et les joues rouges. Image érotique à souhait, elle fit pulser son sexe, douloureusement érigé. Mais Draco laissa de côté son propre désir, pour se consacrer uniquement à celui de son amant.

Prenant le membre gorgé de sang de Harry dans sa main droite, il embrassa plus avidement son sommet, alors que sa main gauche palpait sensuellement ses testicules. Harry cria en plongeant ses mains dans sa chevelure, lui disant ainsi combien il appréciait ses attentions. Draco sentit quelques goûtes amer se mêler à son intime baiser, et les savoura avec bonheur.

« Dray, s'il-te-plait… » gémit Harry, le souffle saccadé.

Alors seulement, Draco le prit totalement dans sa bouche humide.

« Oh ! » cria Harry en cambrant des hanches, enfonçant un pue plus son sexe dans ce brûlant foureau.

La bouche de Draco remonta langoureusement le long de son membre, avant de redescendre toute aussi lentement, faisant sombrer Harry dans une mer de délice. Fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer la texture unique de son amant, Draco le fit aller et venir de plus en plus vite dans sa bouche, aidé par les coups de rein de Harry qui l'étouffait presque. Les mains agrippant férocement les mèches claires de son amant, Harry s'oublia totalement et cria sans retenu comme Draco aimait qu'il le fasse. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au brun pour qu'il jouisse furieusement au fond de sa bouche, inondant sa gorge de ce liquide blanchâtre et âcre que Draco accueillit pourtant avec plaisir.

Ce dégageant des mains de Harry qu'il avait toujours enfui dans ses cheveux, le blond de redressa en avalant la semence de son amant. Contempler son Harry haletant, les joues rouges de plaisir, les yeux fermés, les mèches noirs humides de sueurs collées à son front, fit se rappeler à lui son propre désir insatisfait. A cet instant précis, il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas se jeter sur le brun pour le prendre avec violence et emportement.

Comme s'il se sentit regarder, Harry ouvrit ses yeux verts. Il lui fit un tendre sourire, avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par une moue gourmande alors qu'il jeta un coup d'œil avide vers son membre douloureusement tendu. Harry se redressa souplement, vint s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, se collant suavement à lui, et lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de te faire payer tes honteuse tortures, petit dragon. »

Draco déglutit péniblement devant le regard brillant de lubricité qui accompagna ses mots. Il poussa un faible cri qui se termina dans la bouche de son amant quand celui-ci bougea sensuellement des hanches appuyant impitoyablement sur sexe douloureux.

La langue de Harry fit un mouvement de va et vient dans sa bouche, imitant l'acte amoureux avec volupté. Grognant de frustration, Draco passa les bras autour de lui pour le coller plus contre lui, lui faisant sentir toute la force de son désir. Harry délia leurs lèvres pour déposer de petits baisers sur son visage, avant de descendre le long de sa gorge, qu'il honora longuement, surtout le creux de son cou qu'il savait sensible pour venir de perdre sur son torse. Pendant ce temps, ses mains s'étaient attaquées aux boutons de son haut de pyjama, effleurant légèrement la peau brûlante du blond par 'inadvertance', avec une lenteur qui mit Draco aux supplices.

Lorsqu'il le débarrassa enfin de l'encombrant vêtement et puis tout à loisir savourer son torse musclé, dessinant du bout de sa langue ses contours, s'attardant sur ses vallées et ses monts, taquinant ses pointes et ses creux.

Respirant bruyamment, Draco se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler sous cette délicieuse torture, le corps tendu d'attente, l'esprit brumeux de plaisir. Les mains dans son dos, Harry l'obligea à se arquer pour qu'il puisse mieux le goûter. Lorsqu'il prit un mamelon dressé entre ses dents, Draco ne put réprimer un cri de plaisir, enfouissant ses mains dans la chevelure sombre et soyeuse de son amant, l'insistant à prendre le petit bout de chair totalement dans sa bouche. Ce qui fit le brun avec délectation, l'aspirant, le tétant, le suçotant, le mordillant avec sensualité, alors que sa main pinçait durement l'autre téton bourgeonnant. Harry accompagné ses caresses de mouvement de hanches langoureux qui incendiaire les reins de Draco.

Le blond jeta sa tête en arrière en criant de plaisir, perdant un peu les pédales, tandis que son sexe se gonflait un peu plus de sève.

« Harry… encore… » supplia-il d'une voix gémissante.

Celui-ci abandonna un téton pour s'occuper de l'autre, sans pour autant le délaisser, venant le titiller de ses doigts cajoleurs. Draco sentait le sexe à nouveau dure de son amant frotter sensuellement contre le sien à travers le tissu de son pyjama, et se dit que si le brun continuait ainsi, il allait exploser dans son vêtement. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Harry abandonna ses mamelons, pour reprendre son exploration, descendant lentement vers son bas-ventre. La respiration de Draco se fit plus saccadé, alors qu'un doigt du brun suivit le ligne de son bas de pyjama, sans faire mine de l'enlever.

Harry s'attarda longuement sur son nombril tout en palpant la bosse qui déformer le pantalon de Draco d'une main espiègle, faisant cambré ce dernier. Puis sa bouche reprit sa route. Mais au lieu d'enlever l'agaçant vêtement, il caressa son sexe à travers le tissu, l'humidifiant de sa langue. Voir la tête brune de son amant ainsi penchée entre ses jambes et sentir sa bouche le torturer à travers le pyjama, fit chavirer Draco. Avec un long gémissement, il se laissa tomber à la renverse, s'affalant sur le lit, les jambes écartées et les mains agrippants férocement les draps.

Au moment où il allait perdre le contrôle, Harry cessa son audacieuse caresse ce qui fit grognasser Draco de protestation. Lentement, le brun joua avec les rebords de l'habit la mine songeuse, sans pour autant effleurer sa peau brûlante, mettant Draco aux supplices.

« On va peut-être se débarrasser de cet encombrant vêtement, non ? » fit Harry avec un petit sourire aguicheur qui contracta le ventre de Draco.

Il adorait ça… lorsque son petit Gryffondor imaginaire perdait son innocence et ses inhibitions pour devenir aussi lubrique et sadique qu'un Serpentard… oh oui, il adorait cet Harry-là !

Le brun passa ses deux indexe sous le vêtement, et le fit doucement glisser vers le bas, libérant le sexe douleur de Draco qui pointa fièrement vers Harry. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, un sourire gourmand au coin des lèvres. Le blond se redressa pour que son amant puisse lui enlever le pantalon. Une fois son pyjama enlevé, Harry obligea Draco à se remettre assit sur ses genou et vint s'installer sur lui. Il l'embrasser goulûment tout en mouvant ses cuisses pour que leur sexe se touche. Draco gémit dans sa bouche et attrapa ses fesses à pleines mains pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui, frottant durement leurs membres nues l'un contre l'autre. Criant tous les deux de plaisir, ils approfondirent leur baiser, les yeux plongés dans celui de l'autre.

Ils n'interromprent leur baiser que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle. Ils se serrèrent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant simplement le parfum unique de l'autre. Avec délice, Draco enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun s'enivrant de l'odeur musqué de sa peau.

Ce fut Harry qui rompit ce pur moment de bien-être, pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Il redescendit vers son bas-ventre, non sans avoir torturé au passage un téton durcis. Draco cria d'anticipation lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de son amant sur son gland brûlant. Il ne put retenir une goûte pâle de s'empêcher. Il vit Harry s'empresser de la cueillir du bout de la langue et cette vision au combien érotique faillit le perdre. Il dut se soutenir avec ses bras pour ne pas tomber à nouveau à la renverse.

Harry le prit dans une main et souffla doucement sur le gland rose, alors que son autre main taquinait audacieusement ses testicules.

« Harry… » souffla-t-il, le sexe pulsant d'attente.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard interrogateur où brillait tout de même une lueur de sadisme qui embrasa Draco.

« Que veut-tu, petit dragon ? » demanda innocemment le brun, son souffle caressant le membre qu'il tenait en main.

« Salazar ! » souffla Draco, incapable de dire autre chose.

« Est-ce que tu veux ceci ? » suggéra Harry.

Il passa plusieurs fois une langue gourmande sur le bout pourpre. Draco se cambra violemment, tremblant de tout son corps et criant de plaisir. Oui… oui… il aimait beaucoup… encore…

Mais son amant s'interrompit pour demander :

« Ou ceci ? »

Il prit le gland dans sa bouche et le suça amoureusement, recueillant les petites goûtes qui en perlaient. Haletant, Draco fit savoir à Harry à quel point il aimait son traitement avec de longs gémissements. Cependant, bien qu'appréciant particulièrement cette suave caresse, ce n'était pas encore assez. Alors d'une voix éraillée qu'il ne reconnut pas comme étant la sienne, il supplia :

« Dans ta bouche… je veux… tout mon sexe… dans ta bouche… »

« Oh vraiment ? » voulut s'assurer le brun en interrompant sa caresse. « Tu ne veux pas plutôt… »

« Harryyyyy !!! » le coupa le blond, la voix implorante.

« Puisque tu insistes teeeeeeellement ! » pouffa son amant.

Alors que Draco pensa qu'il n'allait jamais l'obliger, Harry le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur humide. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il cria de volupté, arquant des reins pour s'y enfouir un peu plus. Commença alors le véritable supplice…

Profondément dans la gorge de son amant, son sexe se faisait comprimer, comme si le brun voulait en retirer tout le suc qu'il contenait. C'était incroyable ! Il sentait les muscles de la gorge se contracter pour l'enserrer un peu plus lui prodiguant un plaisir sans nom. Jamais… jamais personne ne lui avait fait une telle caresse. Il avait déjà été sucé par un amant, mais jamais comme ça. Là, il était si loin dans la gorge de Harry, qu'une partie de lui encore lucide Merlin savait comment, se demandait s'il n'était pas en train d'étouffer son amant.

Essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, il voulut parler mais seul un râle d s'échapper de sa bouche lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Il tenta alors de rétracter un peu ses hanches pour être moins profondément enfoui. Mais sentant son mouvement de recule, Harry le maintint de ses mains et le prit plus avant encore dans sa bouche. Chose que Draco pensait impossible tellement il était enfoncé dans sa gorge. Cependant ce geste eut au moins l'effet de rassurer Draco qui se dit que s'il était en train de mourir par étouffement, Harry n'aurait sûrement pas ardemment engloutit son membre.

Décidément, les amants irréels avaient des ressources que les humains n'imaginaient même pas ! C'était peut-être là toute la différence !

Les muscles de Harry se contractèrent durement sur son sexe, lui mettant l'esprit définitivement hors circuit. Se laissant tomber en arrière, il ferma les yeux, grognant de plaisir. Il enfouit les mains dans la chevelure sombre de Harry, ne se rendant même compte qu'il obligea son amant à le prendre encore plus dans sa bouche. Cependant lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres humides touches la naissance de ses testicules, il comprit que le brun avait réellement réussi l'exploit de prendre son sexe entièrement dans sa bouche. Cette pensée le fit hurler de plaisir. Il sentit la jouissance monter en lui, le consumant totalement.

« Harry, je vais… je vais… » haleta-t-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Mais au moment où il se sentit perdre pieds, le brun cessa sa délicieuse caresse. Détachant les mains de Draco de ses cheveux, il quitta son sexe pulsant de sève. Il vint s'asseoir sur son ventre, prenant bien soin de na pas touche son membre douloureusement érigé.

« Harryyyyy !!! » grogna le blond de frustration.

Il était si près du plaisir, qu'il voulut terminer lui-même le travail de sa main. Mais Harry s'empara prestement de ses bras et les mit au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ah ça non, mon petit dragon ! » dit-il avec une moue grondeuse.

Le souffle saccadé de désir insatisfait, Draco ouvrit les yeux pour voir le sourire au coin de son amant et la lueur sadique qui luisait aux fonds de ses yeux. Finalement il ne savait pas s'il aimait tellement cet Harry si Serpentard !

« On se calme, petit dragon ! »

« Espèce de sale allumeur ! » grogna le blond, ce qui fit rire le son amant.

Le brun se pencha lentement sur lui, lui vola un baiser passionné, avant de chuchoter tout contre ses lèvres :

« Ce n'est pas là que tu dois jouir… »

Et pour illustrer ses paroles, il se déplaça légèrement, mettant ses fesses sur le sexe dressé de Draco. Le cœur du blond manqua un battement.

« Huuum… tu veux ma mort ?! » gémit-il, en fermant les yeux.

« Sûrement pas ! Mort tu ne me servirais plus à rien ! » se moqua Harry, avant de reprendre fougueusement sa bouche étouffant sa réplique.

Il rompit leur baiser pour se redresser souplement sur lui. Ne supportant pas de perdre sa chaleur, Draco se releva d'un coup de rein, le reprenant dans ses bras, pour l'embrasse goulûment. Harry voulut protester mais le blond ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Fini de jouer ! Il allait reprendre les reines ! Il avait un désir ardent, trèèèèèèèèès ardent à assouvir ! Et avec ses petits jeux, Harry allait le tuer avant qu'il ne puisse le prendre !

Il enfouit le visage dans le cou de son amant, la lui dévorant avidement, tout en enfonçant un doigts dans la bouche de celui, faisant de tendre mouvement de va et vient. Celui-ci lui prit sa main et lécha un à un ses doigts les humidifiant abondamment. Puis, Draco libéra sa main pour reprendre ses lèvres, alors que enfonça lentement un doigt mouillé dans le petit cercle de chair. Harry eut un petit couinement de douleur qui étonna Draco. Dans ses rêves précédents, jamais son amant n'avait mal. Toujours, il lui quémandait ses caresses avec une passion indécente.

Draco cessa tout mouvement et leva les yeux vers lui interrogateur et inquiet. Harry lui fit un sourire légèrement crispé pour le rassure.

« Continue, Dray ! » lui ordonna le brun en bougeant des hanches pour s'empaler de lui-même sur son doigt.

Mais Draco l'arrêta. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais un affreux et merveilleux doute s'empara de lui.

« Harry, tu n'as jamais mal d'habitude, dans mes rêves. » murmura-t-il presque timidement.

Son amant lui sourit tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main, avant de déposer un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres.

« C'est peut-être parce que ce rêve est plus réaliste que les autres. » chuchota Harry à son oreille.

Plus réaliste ? Sans doute… les autres étaient déjà d'un réalisme suspect, faillait dire ! Parfois, ils lui paraissaient si vrai qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir garder le goût de Harry de sa bouche ou de sentir la chaleur de son corps, alors qu'il était seul dans son lit !

« Dray, si tu ne continue pas tout de suite, je vais être obligé d'aller chercher satisfaction ailleurs ! » s'agaça son amant.

La seule idée que Harry puisse caresser ou être caressé par un autre, le fit envoyer ses doutes aux orties pour s'occuper du brun. Il l'embrassa férocement comme pour le punir d'avoir proféré une telle abomination, alors que son doigt reprenait son mouvement de va et vient. Il le prépara longuement, ajoutant un doigt à chaque fois qu'il le sentait prêt, cognant sa prostate avec malice, taquinant ses tétons dressés, se perdant dans son cou à la peau si douce, l'embrassant avec passion ou délicatesse.

Harry lui gémissait sous sa langue joueuse, criait sous ses doigts explorateurs, haletant suffoquant, implorant, en demandant toujours plus, le corps douleur d'un désir consumant. Cependant loin de laisser Draco menait la barque, il le caressait lui aussi, rendait le Serpentard fou de désir de ses mains et de sa bouche. Vint un moment où il ne put en supporter d'avantage et cria un sanglot dans la voix :

« Draco viens, s'il-te-plait… j'en peux plus… je te veux en moi… »

Alors le blond retira ses doigts et allongea Harry, sur le lit. Il installa ses fesses du brun sur ses cuisses et lui écarta les jambes, les posant sur ses épaules. Les mains sur les hanches de Harry, il s'introduisit doucement en lui, écartant l'anneau de chair pour se frétiller un passage dans cet étau si étroit, si chaud qu'il en gémit. Cependant, un cri de douleur le fit stopper net. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Harry, pour constater que celui-ci était crispé de souffrance. Draco voulut se retirer, mais sentant son mouvement, Harry bougea des hanches pour l'avoir plus en lui.

« Ne t'en vas pas, Draco ! Ca fait si longtemps que j'attends ça ! » supplia Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

Draco fut totalement dérouté. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait mal à son amant en le pénétrant. D'habitude, dans ses rêves, Harry lui tendait toujours ses fesses avec une lueur coquine, criant de plaisir sous ses assauts vigoureux, pour ne pas dire ses pilonnages parfois ! Ce rêve était décidément trop réel, bien trop réel ! Et puis les mots de Harry... comme s'il venait de se réveiller après un long sommeil et retrouver enfin ce qu'il avait de plus précieux ! Et si…

« S'il-te-plait, ne me laisse pas tout seul… j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi… ne me laisse pas… j'ai tant besoin de toi… » souffla Harry, les larmes coulant au coin de ses yeux.

Ces mots, que Draco avait toujours désiré entendre de la bouche de son amour, le firent sombrer. Il s'allongea sur Harry, celui-ci, noua aussitôt ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Le blond l'empara fougueusement de ses lèvres, avant l'allait boire le sel de ses pleurs. Puis, il murmura à son oreille d'une voix si basse que même ainsi il n'était pas sûr que son amant l'ait entendu :

« Jamais je ne te laisserais. Je t'aime trop pour ça. »

Il reprit ses lèvres, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre et glissa une main entre eux pour prendre le sexe dur de son amant à pleine main. Il le caressa langoureusement tout en lui donnant d'avides baisers, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Harry tremblait de plaisir sous son corps. Et alors seulement, il s'enfonça un peu plus en lui. Ne percevant pas de crispation de douleur chez son amant, il donna un autre coup de rein plus vigoureux mais toujours avec une lenteur infime pour ne pas le blesser.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry bougea lui-même des hanches pour l'avoir plus en lui, qu'il consentit à donner ses assauts plus vigoureux. Une main maintenant la tête du brun pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser tout à loisir, l'autre cajolant ardemment son sexe érigé, Draco augmenta doucement la cadence, d'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément en son amant. Harry l'accompagné d'enivrant mouvement du bassins qui firent gémir Draco. Lorsque le brun prit ses fesses à pleines mains pour l'insister à aller plus vite en lui, il perdit le peu de maîtrise qui lui rester et se mit à assaillir Harry avec fougue et emportement, cognant durement sa prostate.

« Merlin ! » jura le brun alors que Draco augmenter la cadence de sa main.

« C'est si bon, Harry ! » souffla Draco aux creux de son cou.

Il prit sa bouche et fit de sa langue un mouvement de va et vient, imitant l'acte charnel, alors que Harry pétrissait délicieusement ses fesses. Cet acte fit grogner Draco qui donna ses coups de rein de plus en plus puissance, pénétrant puis quittant son amant avec une passion débordante. Loin de s'offusquer de ce traitement sans douceur, Harry bougeait des hanches pour l'avoir plus en lui, tout en lui dévorant la bouche. A ce rythme-là, ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour noyer dans un tourbillon de plaisir, se libérant ainsi de la tension douloureuse qui torturait leurs corps. Harry explosa dans la main de Draco en un cri perçant. Le blond recueilli son cri de jouissance dans sa bouche alors que lui-même se vida puissamment en lui, le cœur battant si vite qu'il crut qu'il allait éclater, éblouit par la lumière écarlate de l'extase.

Il retomba lourdement sur son amant, totalement épuisé, le souffle court. Harry l'enlaça tendrement en déposant un tendre baiser sur son épaule. Draco ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre, les membres se confondant, comme s'ils voulaient se fondre dans l'autre. Il s'endormit comme une masse, le visage enfouit dans le cou de son amant, ses narines taquinées par son parfum si unique.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Draco se réveilla lentement. Il se redressa, asseyant en se frottant les yeux. Il faisait sombre autour de lui. Il fronça des sourcils en avisant que les rideaux du lit étaient tirés. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de rideau au lit de Harry ! Mais au sien… oui…

Il sentit son cœur se compresser dans sa cage thoracique, alors qu'il tira les rideaux d'un geste brusque. Il fut éblouit par la lumière du jour qui filtrer à travers la fenêtre, l'obligeant à mettre une main devant les yeux. Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, il retrouva une vue normale et sentit dans cœur cesser de battre lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dans sa chambre de Préfet-en-chef.

Le corps tremblant, il s'affala sur son lit, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Un rêve… ce n'était une fois de plus qu'un rêve… un songe plus réaliste que le autres, certes, mais un simple songe… alors il craqua…

Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il laissa les larmes inondées ses joues pâles en des sanglots silencieux, y déversant toute sa peine, sa souffrance. Il était si abîmé dans sa peine qu'il n'entendit tout d'abord pas la tendre voix. Mais un mouvement doux dans ses cheveux le fit relever la tête.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors délicieusement dans ceux émeraude de cet être tant aimé qui lui sourirait avec amour.

« Réveilles-toi, mon amour. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. »

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour plonger dans une mer émeraude. Dérouté il redressa un peu la tête pour constater qu'il était dans les bras de Harry, qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, les yeux brillant d'amour. Draco cligna plusieurs de yeux pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Etait-il encore en train de rêver ?

« Non ce n'est pas un rêve. Je suis belle et bien de retour, mon amour. » lui chuchota Harry comme s'il craignait de l'effaroucher.

« C'est pas un rêve ? C'est bien toi ? Vraiment toi ? » demanda craintivement Draco qui n'aurait pas supporté que tout ne soit encore qu'une illusion.

« Moi en chair et en os ! » lui assura Harry avec un large sourire. « C'est si bon d'être enfin de retour ! J'en avais vraiment marre de cette formation qui… »

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car Draco avait pris ses lèvres avec ardeur. Il mêla sa langue à la sienne avec une sorte de passion désespérée, alors que des larmes de bonheur coulaient sur ses joues.

« Comment est-ce possible ?! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » chuchota Draco, éperdu en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Harry pour respirer son odeur. « Ca fait si longtemps, si longtemps, que je t'attend. »

« Fais un vœu, Draco. » murmura Harry à son oreille, mais d'une voix différente qui lui rappela quelque chose.

« L'étoile filante ! » s'écria Draco en s'écartant un peu de son amant pour le regarder dans les yeux, avec une certaine stupeur. « C'était toi ?! »

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Je voulais t'offrir un cadeau spécial pour Noël. J'ai tout fait pour finir ma formation à temps et pouvoir revenir cette nuit. Je voulais te faire u… »

Mais Draco ne le laissa pas finir. Il l'embrassa passionnément, ayant besoin de le toucher pour réellement croire qu'il était là, avec lui.

« J'ai cru que jamais tu ne te réveillerais ! Que je serais condamné à me contenter de mon amant imaginaire ! » murmura Draco entre deux baisers fougueux.

« Pas si imaginaire que ça ! » soupira Harry contre ses lèvres, sa main venant se poser sur la fesse de Draco.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » s'enquit le blond en se détachant de lui pour le regarder en fronçant des sourcils.

« Dray, tu l'as dis toi-même : ces rêves étaient très réalistes. » lui rappela Harry avec un petit sourire au coin. « Je n'aurais jamais pu tenir loin de toi si longtemps si je n'avais pas ces petites compensations de temps à autre ! »

« Mais de quelle formation parles-tu ?! Tu étais dans le coma !! » fit Draco, perplexe.

Pour tout réponse Harry l'obligea à s'allonger sur le côté. Ce fut seulement alors que Draco remarqua qu'ils étaient toujours dans la même position qu'ils s'étaient endormis.

« Alors ce n'était vraiment pas un rêve ? » murmura Draco qui avait décidément du mal à croire que son amour était bien réveillé et qu'il l'aimait, lui, de sur croix.

Harry lui donna un tendre baiser pour l'assurer sur le faite qu'il n'était sûrement pas une illusion. Ce qui ravit Draco qui en profita pour lui passer une main possessive sur les fesses. Harry interrompit leur baiser au grand mécontentement du blond, et se retourna en pouffant, lui exposant son dos. Cependant Draco semblait plus intéresser par les fermes rondeur de ses fesses que par le tatouage qui se dessinait lentement sur sa peau pâle.

« Dray, cesses de reluquer mon postérieur et regarde plutôt mon dos ! » lui ordonna sévèrement Harry, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Draco marmonna quelque chose mais obtempéra. Aussitôt un cri de surprise lui échappa, alors qu'il contemplait le tatouage qui recouvrait tout le dos de son amant. C'était un cercle qui semblait représenter un soleil, au milieu du quel se tenait un impérieux phénix qui avait sur le front une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il tenait à son bec un sablier où une calligraphie étrange était inscrite. Les bordures du cercle étaient faites de la même écriture. Les rayons du soleil formaient de longues arabesques écarlates faites de signes compliqués et incompréhensibles qui s'étalaient sur tout le dos de Harry. L'une d'elle allait même mourir à la raie du brun, ce qui fit déglutir Draco dont le désir s'était éveillé. Le tout était dans une encre sang et or qui scintillait légèrement donnant l'impression que le tatouage était vivant.

Ce tatouage était magnifique et magique à n'en pas douter, mais ce qui perturbait Draco était sa signification. Car même s'il ne comprenait pas les sigles tracés sur le dos de Harry, il y avait au moins une inscription qu'il sut parfaitement déchiffrer : Ligue de Cronos.

« Tu es un… » murmura-t-il sous le choc.

Mais Harry ne le laissa pas finir. Il mit une main sur sa bouche pour l'interrompre.

« Ne le dis pas ou je serais obliger de te tuer. » fit Harry, le visage grave.

« Harry… » souffla Draco en comprenant qu'il parlait sérieusement.

Il lui prit les mains et le regarda dans les yeux avec d'expliquer :

« Personne ne doit savoir et jamais tu ne dois dire mon nouveau statue à voix haute. Tu peux le penser car étant mon valéon, ton esprit est protégé de telle sorte que personne ne puisse y entrer… à part moi bien sûr. Mais sache qu'ils sont très stricte là-haut en se qui concerne l'anonymat de leur… 'agent'. Et le fait que tu sois mon valéon ne te protégeras pas des conséquence si jamais tu relevais mon… 'métier' à qui que ce soit. Je sais que tu ne le feras jamais, mais je préfère te prévenir. Et si jamais un jour, on est dans ce genre de situation, alors je préfère te tuer de mes propres mains plutôt que de laisser une personne inconnu qui t'hôte la vie… si tu dois perdre la vie, je préfère que se soit pas des mains aimantes que pas des étrangères. »

Un silence pesant suivit ses explications. Draco regardait Harry avec les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulités. Harry, _son_ Harry, était un gardien de Cronos ?! L'organisme chargé de surveiller le temps et dont les 'agents', comme disait le brun, étaient tout puissant, au-dessus de toutes les lois ?! Lucifer !

« …est un magnifique brun égocentrique et lunatique qui est aussi accueillant qu'un bloque de glace ! » dit Harry.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco sans comprendre.

« Lucifer est un magnifique brun égocentrique et lunatique qui est aussi accueillant qu'un bloque de glace. » répéta Harry avec un ton d'évidence.

Draco le dévisagea d'un ait si idiot qu'il éclata de rire.

« J'ai fait la connaissance de Lucifer pendant mon stage aux Enfers. Et je peux te dire que plus agaçant que lui, ça n'existe pas ! » expliqua le brun entre deux pouffements. « Quoi que Métatron est un bel emmerdeur lui aussi ! Je me demande lequel des deux est le plus chiant ? » ajouta-t-il d'un air songeur.

Draco le fixait toujours les yeux écarquillés, son cerveau ayant du mal à assimiler les informations que Harry venait de lui relever. Et pour cause, le survivant venait de lui dire qu'il était maintenant un Gardien de Cronos et qu'il avait fait un stage dans un repère de Démon où il avait rencontré le Prince des Enfer en personne et qu'en plus il connaissait aussi le Prince Archange, chef de tous les anges ! Pour le simple humain qu'il était, c'était tout simplement inimaginable !

« Tu sais, se sont des êtres comme les autres. Certes un peu impressionnant quand tu les vois pour la première fois, mais leurs sales caractères prouvent vite qu'ils ne sont pas bien différents des humains ! » dit Harry avant de lui voler un baiser pour occuper la bouche ouverte de Draco.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de sortit le blond de l'état de léthargie quand lequel les confidence du brun l'avait plongé. Il savoura avec délice ce baiser, avant de l'interrompre à contre cœur. Harry et lui avaient encore quelques petites choses à mettre au point avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

« Tu es vraiment un… 'agent' ? »

« Oui. » souffla le brun ne déposant une pluie de baiser sur le cou de son amant.

« Et tu as réellement rencontré le Prince des Enfers et le Prince Archange ? » haleta Draco alors que la langue du Gryffondor titillai un point sensible.

« Oui. » fit Harry en traçant un sillon brûlant jusqu'à un mamelon qu'il fit bourgeonner à coup de langue avide.

« Harry, arrête ! On doit parler ! » protesta faiblement Draco.

« Parle, je t'écoute ! » lui assura le brun en s'attaquant à son autre téton.

« Je peux pas réfléchir quand tu fais ça ! » souffla le blond.

Harry releva alors le visage vers, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il se redressa et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses de Draco, frottant délicieusement leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Draco grogna en fermant les yeux, tentant de maîtriser l'envie qu'il avait de jeter son amant sur lit pour le prendre avec violence.

« Oui, si j'étais dans le coma c'était à cause de ma formation. Oui, les rêves que tu faisais étaient bien réels, sauf que c'était juste l'union de nos esprit et nos âme, et non de nos corps – ça on l'a fait hier soir et j'aimerais bien recommencer dès que tu auras toutes tes réponses ! … Oui, je t'aime comme un dingue depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne l'imagines. Je t'aimais déjà quand la bataille finale à au lieu, tout comme je savais que tu m'aimais aussi. Mais vu les circonstances, j'ai pensé préférable d'attendre ma fin de la guerre pour te déclarer ma flamme. Mais il y a eut ma formation et je n'ai rien pu te dire avant hier, secrets professionnels obligent !... Oui, tu es mon valéon. Dans la langue humaine, on dirais âme sœur, mais le terme valéon est bien plus fort que cela. Il signifie que nos corps, nos âmes et nos esprits sont irrémédiablement fait l'un pour l'autre et cela quelque soit le nombre de fois où l'on se réincarne. On a eu de la chance de se trouver car il est extrêmement rare de rencontrer son valéon que ce soit dans le monde d'En-Bas ou d'En-Haut… et oui, Lucifer est magnifiquement beau, mais moi je préfère les blonds alors tu n'as réellement aucune raison d'être jaloux ! Tout comme tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux de 'mes' ex puisque c'est à toi que j'ai donné ma virginité ! Je ne suis jamais aller plus loin que la masturbation avec Seamus et il a été mon seul petit copain… Et si j'arrive à savoir ce que tu penses, c'est grâce à mes nouvelles capacités ! Est-ce que j'ai répondu à toutes questions ? »

« Tu as masturbé Finnigan ?! » grommela Draco avec une grimace féroce qui fit rire le brun.

Vexé que son amant se moque de son excès de jalousie, Draco le poussa de sur ses cuisses et bouda de manière fort charmante. Harry eut un sourire tendre et vint effacer sa moue renfrognée d'un baiser ardent.

« Je t'aime. » dit-il simplement contre les lèvres du blond.

Bien qu'encore tenaillé par le démon de la jalousie, Draco se dérida à cette déclaration. Il sourit à Harry et le prit dans ses bras pour lui donner un langoureux baiser. Pris par la passion, ils se laissèrent tomber à la renverse au milieu des draps défaits, mêlant leurs langues avec fougue. Bientôt le silence ne fut plus entrecoupé que de soupirs et gémissements de plaisir.

Alors que Harry était allongé sur le ventre, agrippant les draps de tout ses forces tant les langoureux va et vient de Draco me mettaient au supplice, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup sur une Mrs Pomfresh agacée.

Surpris les deux amants se figèrent, fixant la sorcière avec des yeux bovins. L'infirmière loin d'être choquée par la position plutôt compromettante dans laquelle elle avait surpris son patient et le Préfet-en-chef des Serpentard, se mit à crier violemment contre ces exercices physiques tout à fait inadapté à _son_ malade. Draco rougit de la tête aux pieds, fort embarrassé d'être surpris ainsi en plein acte. Il se détacha de Harry assez brusquement et se couvrit d'un tas de draps.

Plus furieux que gêné d'être ainsi interrompu, Harry fit sortir la sorcier d'un mouvement désinvolte de la main, avant de lui claquer la porte au nez et de la faire disparaître, bien décidé à ne sortir de la chambre qu'une fois qu'il aura assouvit quelques uns de ses fantasmes les plus pervers.

Après avoir mis les choses au clair avec Mrs Pomfresh, il arracha les draps dont se couvrait honteusement un Draco abasourdi, l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« On en était où ? » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Après une minute de totale incrédulité, Draco se ressaisit. Décidément, il adorait lorsque son petit Gryffondor devenait si Serpentard ! Il embrassa Harry, avant de murmurer à son oreille :

« Laisse-moi te montrer. »

* * *

**FIN**.


	2. Doutes

**Disclaimer : **les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling, je les empreinte juste pour ma fic. Sauf bien sûr tous les personnages qui sortent directement de mon imagination.

**Note :** Bonjour ! Voici donc le 2ème OS catégorie Slash. Je l'ai écrit durant mon cours de français parce que je m'y ennuyais… hein ? Comment ça si j'écoutais en classe, je ne m'ennuierais pas ? N'importe quoi !... enfin bon bref, j'ai donc écrit ce petit OS en cours, et je viens juste de finir de le recopier sur l'ordi. Je vous le mets donc, mais je vous préviens que je ne me suis pas relut, alors pour les fautes d'ortho, soyez indulgent. Je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des review, je suis vraiment contente que _Le cadeau de l'aube_ vous ait plu et espère que _Doutes_ aura le même succès. Voilà ! Vous fais un énorme bisou à tous !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

« Théo, Blaise, Catia, on passe à la troisième combinaison ! » ordonna Draco aux trois poursuiveurs. 

« Hé, Draco ! C'est pas ton mec, là-bas ? » cria Blaise Zabini, en désignant la tribune des Gryffondor du menton.

Draco regarda dans la direction indiquée et vit en effet que Harry était là.

« On fait une pause ! » jeta-il avant de voler jusqu'au Gryffondor.

D'un mouvement souple il mit pieds à terre et sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de dire quoique ce soit, il l'embrassa goulûment. Il entendit des sifflements narquois provenant du terrain, mais n'en avait cru. Harry répondit à son baiser, cependant Draco sentit comme une retenue, une hésitation. Il détacha leurs lèvres et examina un instant le visage levé vers lui de son petit ami. Il fronça des sourcils en avisant l'expression troublé de Harry… et cela n'avait rien avoir avec le fait qu'il coulle son érection contre la sienne, Draco en était sûr.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit-il.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il la referma et baissa les yeux. Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien perturber son petit Gryffondor ?

Il l'attira de nouveau à lui et lui vola un autre baiser, y mettant toute son amour.

« Hé, il y a des chambres pour ça ! » leur cria moqueusement Blaise de l'autre côté du terrain.

Les lèvres de Draco quittèrent celles de Harry, et le Serpentard serra son petit ami plus fort contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine.

« Tu t'es entraîné dur, toute cette semaine. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? » s'enquit Harry, sa voix étouffée à peine audible.

« Il faut bien que je m'entraîne si je veux rivaliser avec un maudit binoclard qui me souffle le vif d'or sous le nez, à chaque fois ! » ironisa Draco, en déposant des petits baisers sur son cou. « Mais si tu es si inquiet pour ma santé, tu peux toujours me faire l'un de tes délicieux massage tout à l'heure. » suggéra-t-il avec un petit sourire coquin.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, mais il se fana bien vite alors que le Gryffondor pâlie soudainement.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es malade ? » s'inquiéta Draco alors que son petit ami tentait de se dégager de son étreinte.

« Je veux pas que tu me haïsse un jour ! » s'exclama Harry d'un ton peiné.

Draco haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Cela n'arrivera jamais voyons. » lui assura-t-il, en le serrant à nouveau contre lui.

Harry s'accrocha à lui comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage, avant de se raidir d'un coup. Il repoussa violemment un Draco ébahit et s'enfuit en criant.

« Tout est fini entre nous ! »

Un long silence accueillit ces mots alors que Draco fixait l'endroit où se tenait son amour quelques secondes plus tôt, avec stupéfaction.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » murmura Draco, qui sentit son cœur se geler dans sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ton petit Gryffondor ? » s'enquit Blaise.

Draco sortit de sa trompeur et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour constater que toute l'équipe de Serpentard était là.

« Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? » demanda Draco en plissant des yeux.

« Holà, tout doux ! » fit Catia Moran en levant les mains. « On est venu quand on a entendu sa Sainteté te rembarrer ! »

« Catia, n'as-tu jamais entendu parler de ce que l'on appelle le tact ? » demanda sarcastiquement Théodore Nott.

« Je ne vois absolu… » répliqua l'autre.

« L'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui ! » l'interrompit Draco.

Les autres joueurs le regardèrent dévaler les escaliers, interloqués.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Draco passa la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard, le souffle court. Il avait cherché Harry partout, mais ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. La panique avait commencé à s'insinuer en lui lorsque Weasley et Granger avaient été incapable de lui dire où était Harry.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et déboucha brusquement dans sa chambre personnelle de Préfet-en-chef. Il se figea sur le seuil, fixant d'un air effaré le désordre qui y régnait. Vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol, entassés pêle-mêle dans une malle, ou dépassant des tiroirs et armoire de la chambre. Et au milieu de ce chaos, Harry était recroquevillé par terre, pleurant doucement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ! »

Harry redressa vivement la tête et le fixa avec horreur, ses yeux rougis par les pleures. Il commença à entasser frénétiquement ses affaires dans sa malle, essuyant ses joues de la manche de sa robe.

« Harry ? » souffla Draco, incrédule.

« Je… je suis juste venue récupérer mes affaires. » répondit-il d'une petite voix, sans le regarder.

Draco cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, son estomac se contractant un peu plus. Cependant, il se reprit vite. Avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir, il ferma la porte et fit de nouveau face au brun.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement neutre.

Silence.

La colère explosa alors en lui. En trois enjambées, il fut près du Gryffondor. Il prit le menton de Harry entre ses doigts et l'obligea à tourner le visage vers lui. Mais celui-ci fuyait toujours son regard.

« Regarde-moi ! » cingla-t-il.

Draco se noya aussitôt dans le vert de ses yeux. Son cœur manqua quelques battements, alors qu'il luttait pour réprimer son envie de le prendre sur le champ. Harry avait toujours eu le don d'attiser ses sens en un seul regard. D'habitude, Draco y sombrait avec complaisance, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Les yeux humides de Harry, le tremblement de ses lèvres, lui donnaient un air fragile que le blond n'avait jamais vu sur son beau visage. Et cela lui déchirait le cœur de ne pas savoir ce qui mettait son petit Gryffondor dans un tel état.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? » demanda-t-il en essuyant d'un geste tendre le sillon de ses larmes.

Le Gryffondor trembla, alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Mais à nouveau aucun son n'en sortit. Puis, sans préambule, il se jeta dans les bras du Serpentard, en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.

« Je pensais que je devais te quitter avant que tu ne le fasse… snif… je me suis dit que tu c'était mieux pour toi… snif… que comme ça tu pourrais avoir des enfants… snif… mais je suis incapable de te quitter ! » pleura Harry.

« C'est bien imité, en tout cas. » ironisa Draco en contemplant les vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre.

« Je veux pas que tu sois avec quelqu'un autre… snif… je veux pas que tu m'abandonne… snif… »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser seul, Harry. » chuchota Draco à son oreille. « Jamais, je ne te laisserais. »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avant que Harry ne balbutie entre deux charmants reniflements.

« Pourquoi… snif… tu me l'as… snif, snif… pas dit ? »

« Te dire quoi, amour ?

« Que… que ta famille faisait pression… snif… sur toi pour que tu te maries avec cette allemande de sang pur ! » souffla Harry, d'un ton accusateur.

Draco se raidit.

« Qui t'a parlé de ça ? » demanda sèchement Draco.

« Parkinson ! »

_Maudite femelle !_ pesta Draco.

« Et tu l'as cru sur parole ? » murmura-t-il, d'un ton de reproche.

« Bien sûr que non ! » protesta vivement Harry. « Mais… mais, elle m'a montré la lettre que ta grand-mère t'a envoyé ! »

« Quelle lettre ? » s'enquit Draco en fronçant des sourcils.

Harry le montra un bout de parchemin froissé qu'il tenait d'une main tremblante. Draco s'en empara, la lut, avant de pousser un soupir.

_Mais comment elle a eu cette lettre, cette greluche ?_

« Je l'ai soumis à plein de sorts… snif… pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un piège… snif… mais elle est authentique. » renifla Harry, la voix écaillée. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis, Draco ? »

Le blond soupira à nouveau.

« Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que les élucubrations de la grand-mère n'ont aucune importance. » répondit le Serpentard.

« Mais, elle dit qu'elle ne t'adressera plus la parole si tu reste avec moi ! » protesta Harry.

« Salazar en soit béni ! »

« Draco soit sérieux ! Je sais que tu adores ta grand-mère ! Je ne veux pas que tu perdes la seule famille qu'il te reste à cause de moi ! »

Le Serpentard plissa dangereusement des yeux.

« Je ne l'adore pas lorsqu'elle cherche à s'immiscer dans ma vie ! Je ne l'adore pas lorsqu'elle te fait du mal ! Je ne l'adore pas lorsqu'elle ne veut pas comprendre que si mes enfants ne sont pas de toi, alors ils n'ont aucun intérêt à mes yeux ! » cingla-t-il.

« Draco… » murmura Harry, les yeux à nouveau baignés de larmes.

Devant la mine peinée de son petit ami, le blond se calma aussitôt. Il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant avec fougue, se reprochant d'avoir passé sa colère sur lui. C'était à Parkinson et à sa grand-mère qu'il devait s'en prendre, pas à son stupide petit Gryffondor.

« Harry, je sais que je ne te dis jamais ces chose-là, mais je t'aime. » murmura Draco, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son amour. « Si je ne peux être avec toi, alors à quoi me sert-il même de vivre ? Ma grand-mère pense qu'en me posant cet ultimatum, elle va avoir gain de cause. Mais elle n'a pas compris que pour toi je renoncerais à tous, même à elle. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Elle est ta seule famille ! » protesta Harry.

« C'est toi ma famille, maintenant. » chuchota le blond. « Veux-tu bien le rester ? »

« Bien sûr ! » lui affirma vivement le brun. « Mais je ne veux pas que tu te réveilles un jour en disant que tu as complètement gâché ta vie avec moi. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton misérable, tête baissé.

Le cœur de Draco se serra. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son indomptable lion si fragile. Il avait toujours eu un courage exceptionnel, surmontant les obstacles la tête toujours fièrement levée. Cela mettait Draco hors de lui de le voir si hésitant, si misérable à cause de deux stupides bonnes femmes.

Et puis il était si troublé par les larmes de Harry. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer avant. Même lorsqu'il avait découvert que Remus Lupin, la dernière figure paternelle qu'il avait, était tombé durant la Grande Bataille – où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait chuté. Draco ne pouvait empêcher une petite partie de lui d'être content que la fin hypothétique de leur relation le mette dans un tel état. Mais le sentiment dominant était tout de même la colère et la tristesse. Il ne supporter pas de voir Harry tourmenté ainsi.

Il posa son front contre celui de Harry, plongea son regard argent dans le sien.

« Jamais, tu m'entends, _jamais_ cela n'arrivera ! » lui assura-t-il de son ton le plus ferme. « Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi, stupide Gryffondor ! » sourit-il, en caressant tendrement ses cheveux en bataille.

« Moi aussi, je n'aime que toi ! » renifla Harry.

« Encore heureux ! » dit Draco, un sourire au coin, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, ils avaient le souffle court. Draco enfouit le visage au creux du cou de Harry.

« Il n'y a plus de doutes ? » demanda Draco après un petit moment.

« Non. » lui assura Harry, la tête dans son cou. « Mais Draco, ne rejette pas ta grand-mère. Elle t'aime et elle ne veut que ton bonheur. »

« Dans ce cas, elle devrait comprendre que c'est toi mon bonheur ! Elle est si… »

Mais devant la mine peinée de son amour, il s'interrompit. Il ferma les yeux pour refouler sa colère. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de chuchoter tout contre ses lèvres.

« Je veux bien lui donner une autre chance, Harry. Je lui enverrais une lettre pour rectifier les choses en douceur. Mais si jamais elle reste campé sur ses positions, je la raillerais définitivement de notre vie. Je ne veux plus qu'elle te fasse du mal avec ses inepties. »

Harry hocha la tête en se collant pluscontre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, savourant la chaleur de l'autre.

« Maintenant que tu as avorté ma séance d'entraînement, que compte-tu faire ? » chuchota le Serpentard, en léchant sa clavicule.

« Je suis désolé… je voulais pas… pardon. » murmura un Harry frissonnant sous ses exquis coups de langue.

Draco lui ferma la bouche de la sienne. Le silence régna à nouveau, seulement entrecoupé par le son moite de leurs baisers enflammés.

« Huum… » gémit Harry, alors que la langue de Draco s'égarait sur le lobe de son oreille.

« J'ai envie de toi… maintenant. » murmura Draco en effleurant la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Harry.

« Moi aussi… » souffla Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, alors que leurs mains les débarrassèrent des obstacles encombrantqu'étaient leurs vêtements. Draco allongea Harry à même le sol, tout en lui dévorant la bouche. Une main titilla un téton dressé, l'autre enfouit dans ses cheveux, il chaloupa du bassin pour frotter leur sexe l'un contre l'autre. Harry suivit ses mouvements de hanche, les mains s'égarant sur le dos et les fesses du Serpentard, lui arrachant des petits frissons. Leurs gémissements rauques s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

Draco quitta les lèvres du brun, descendant sur son cou, sans écouter les protestations incompréhensibles de ce dernier. Sa langue vint torturer son mamelon, alors que sa main effleura vicieusement le bout rose de son membre érigé.

« Draco… » supplia Harry en se tendant.

La tête du Serpentard descendit le long de son torse, traçant des sillons humides sur sa peau brûlante. Sa langue s'attarda dans les replis de son nombril, avant de s'égarer plus bas. Il passa tendrement le bout de sa langue sur le gland, avant de le prendre totalement dans sa bouche.

« Ah !... Dracooo !... »

Harry se tordit sous ses audacieuses caresses, les mains enfouies dans sa chevelure blonde.

« O-oui… je… encore… »

Avec un art consommé, Draco le mena ainsi aux bords de l'extase, tout en le préparant de ses doigts. Lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate, Harry hurla, le corps tendu comme un arc, la tête rejetée en arrière.

« J'ai… tête… tourne… » hoqueta-il, entre deux spasmes.

Sous ce traitement de choc, il ne mit pas longtemps à jouir, se déversant dans la bouche de son amour, avec abandon. Draco n'attendit pas qu'il reprenne pieds pour le pénétrer. Harry entoura aussitôt ses hanches de ses jambes, le visage légèrement crispé. Draco lui laissa le temps de s'accoutumer à lui, avant de commencer le long mouvement de bassin.

« Plus fort… » supplia Harry au bout d'un moment, lorsque la douleur se fut totalement envolée.

Draco l'obligea complaisamment, s'enfouissant en lui plus profondément, avec plus de vigueur. Harry attira sa tête à lui et l'embrassa goulûment.

« Ne me dit plus jamais que tu me quitte, Harry… Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça m'a fais mal… » chuchota Draco contre ses lèvres.

« Je ne recommencerais plus… promis… » gémit le brun, en chaloupant des hanches.

Draco l'embrassa pour sceller cette promesse. Les mains de Harry pétrissant ses fesses rondes et fermes, le déconnectant définitivement de la réalité, il accéléra ses mouvements de hanches, s'enfonçant totalement en lui.

« Oooh… » gémit Harry la tête jetée en arrière. « Encore… »

D'un coup de bassin, Draco inversa leurs positions. Harry se retrouva sur lui. Celui-ci plongea le regard dans le sien tout en bougeant langoureusement, enfouissant son sexe un peu plus en lui à chaque mouvement.

« Harry… j'en peux plus… »

Devant le sourire satisfait de ce dernier, Draco décida de se venger en caressant son membre douloureusement dressé. Hors de question qu'il soit le seul à perdre la tête ! Ils ne tardèrent pas à sombrer dans l'extase, gémissant dans la bouche l'un de l'autre.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Lorsque Draco se réveilla le lendemain, il était midi passé. Heureusement que c'était un samedi ! Fallait dire qu'il avait besoin de sommeil après la nuit ardente qu'il venait de passer. Il contempla un instant son Gryffondor préféré dormir, le cœur gonflé d'allégresse. Du bout des doigts, il caressa sa bouche entrouverte, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Draco l'avait épuisé. Dans son ardeur de lui prouver à quel point il était précieux pour lui, il lui avait fait l'amour toute la nuit. Il avait été si souvent en Harry qu'il sentait encore l'étroit et chaud étau de sa chair autour de lui. Ils ne s'étaient endormir qu'à l'aube, épuisés mais repus de plaisir.

Draco décida de se lever lorsqu'il sentit son sexe se manifester à nouveau. S'il restait un instant de plus, Harry ne dormirait plus beaucoup. Et puis, il avait une petite affaire à régler. Il quitta le lit avec mille précautions pour ne pas le réveiller, et alla prendre une douche.

Impeccablement habillé et coiffé, il sortit de la salle de bain. Il alla déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Harry, avant de quitter la chambre. Il descendit dans la salle commune, où plusieurs élèves de Serpentard conversaient. Il repéra sa bande près de la cheminée et alla les rejoindre.

« Catia, va me chercher Parkinson, veux-tu. » ordonna-t-il en asseyant sur son fauteuil attitré.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Draco ! Tu as bien dormis ? Moi ?Oh ! J'ai passé une excellente nuit ! » ironisa la Serpentard en disparaissant dans les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir.

« Qu'est-ce que Parkinsona encore fait ? » demanda Blaise.

« Je voudrais avoir une conversation en privé avec elle. » dit simplement Draco.

Ses amis s'échangèrent un coup d'œil avant de se lever. Ils savaient ce que cela signifiait, pas besoin que le blond soit plus explicite. Ils firent donc sortir tous les élèves présents dans la salle commun avec plus ou moins de diplomatie. Vincent et Grégory montèrent la garde devant l'entrée de la salle commune, alors que Théodore et Blaise surveillaient les escaliers. Draco était seul dans la pièce à présent.

Lorsque Parkinson constata cela, elle comprit que les problèmes se profiler. Elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais Moran ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le bout de sa baguette enfoncé dans son dos, elle l'obligea à aller s'asseoir en face de Draco. Moran s'en alla, les laissant seuls.

Parkinson se reprit vite. Après tout, elle était l'héritière d'une des plus vieilles et riches familles de sang pur. Elle n'allait pas se laisser intimider si facilement. Mais lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard glacial de Draco, elle perdit toute sa superbe.

« Je… Draco… » bredouilla-t-elle, en proie à des sueurs froides.

Elle déglutit péniblement avant de se lever d'un bond, avec l'intention de s'enfuir.

« Assis ! »

L'ordre, donné d'une voix froide et aussi tranchante qu'une lame acérée, claqua comme un fouet. La Serpentard se rassit aussi vite, blême. Il eut un court silence où Draco regardait fixement Parkinson qui pâlissait à vu d'œil sous ses yeux argent.

« Je… je ne… ne le ferais… plus… » cafouilla pathétiquement le jeune fille.

Draco esquissa un sourire totalement dépourvu de bienveillance.

« Je ne pense pas, en effet. » assura-t-il. « Je ne pardonne, ni n'oublie ce genre de tentative, surtout lorsque mon _mari_ en souffre. »

La tête de Parkinson au mot 'mari' aurait sûrement fait rire Draco s'il ne combattait pas l'envie de lui envoyer un _Avada_ à la figure.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu t'es procurée cette lettre. Il se trouve que je suis d'humeur plutôt clémente aujourd'hui. Mais sache que la prochaine fois, tu risques de ne pas avoir assez d'une vie pour regretter ta perfidie. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? »

« O-oui. » répondit l'autre d'une voix tremblante.

« Maintenant, disparais de ma vue ! »

La Serpentard fila sans demander son reste, mais faillit se casser la figure bien des fois, tant ses jambes la portaient mal.

« Alors, c'est à cause d'elle que ton petit Potter t'as fais sa petite crise, hier ? » dit Blaise en se laissant tomber sur la canapé.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Draco n'y répondit donc pas.

« Merci, les gars. » dit-il en se lavant.

« Hey ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis encore une fille ! » marmonna Catia, en levant un poing menaçant.

« Tu fais bien de le préciser, parce qu'avec ton caractère de garçon manqué, ce n'est pas évident ! » se moqua Blaise.

« Je peux t'assurer que c'est bien une fille. » lança nonchalamment Théo.

Il y eut un court instant de silence.

« Comment tu peux affirmer ça, toi ? » s'écria Blaise en sautant sur son camarade.

Draco ne resta pas pour voir la suite, n'aspirant qu'à rejoindre _son_ petit Potter. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il trouva le lit vide. Il fronça des sourcils en cherchant Harry du regard, avant que des bruits d'eau ne parviennent à ses oreilles.

Avec un sourire, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tout en déboutonnant sa robe. Il avait déjà pris sa douche, mais comme disaitun dicton très malefoyen :il fallait abuser honteusement des bonnes choses !

**Fin.**


End file.
